These red eyes - A Death Note fic
by Missymysto
Summary: When Kuri survives the attacks of the biker gang, her friends and family are relieved. But her mind is set on the boy who stood in the bookshop. He had seen everything, she knew it; the gang, the truck that came from nowhere and her escape. But what she really wanted to know was why he had no lifespan, and what he had to do with L. Just getting involved could be the death of her.
1. Chapter 1

The body was imprinted in my mind.

The time, only a few minutes ago where I barely escaped with my life; the time where I was attacked and miraculously survived. The time where a miracle happened...

And the time where I saw him.

*.*.*

I was walking home after a short trip to the shops, hurrying a little bit because the sun had set ages ago when a few - very ugly - men revved up on obviously well loved motorbikes.

"Hey, pretty lady, wanna have some fun with us? I promise we don't bite!" The leader said, raising a thick eyebrow. His teeth were huge! They were like a rabbit's except way uglier and bigger.

Pulling myself out of the trance, I shrank away, muttering a, 'Please, I don't want any trouble,' as they advanced.

I pulled back more.

"Hear that?" One mocked, "The girlie doesn't want any trouble. How sweet."

"P-Please..."

"Should we do it now?" A particularly ugly guy asked excitedly, "Yeah, why not?" another replied.

A bar shoved my head back and I let out a yelp, looking for help in my restricted view. I quickly glanced at their lifespans, seeing that all of them had only about twenty years left even though they couldn't have been more than thirty. That was what smoking did to you, I supposed.

The button of my shorts had just come undone when-

I broke free, stumbling across the street as the leader rode after me.

_CRASH_!

I risked a look back while furiously buttoning up my pants just in time to witness the leader's body tearing apart and his much-loved motorbike being crushed to pieces.

Why the hell did he die so early? He should have lasted until 2036!

My hands were shaking and I steadied them only long enough to see the boy in the bookshop window staring at the body. Our eyes met and I looked above his head, only to see nothing but his name.

Where was his lifespan? I frowned and looked back up at him only to see that he wasn't there anymore.

*.*.*

I ran.

As soon as I had stopped staring at the place where he was I ran; I sprinted away from the scene and tried to erase the image of the mutilated body from my scarred mind.

Through the streets by the lamplight and into my house where nan waited, worried as heck. "Where have you been, young lady?"

I ducked my head and tried to get past, but she wouldn't have it. "And where is the milk and bread I asked you to get?" I sucked in a breath; I'd forgotten all about the groceries due to all of the... Events.

"Sorry nan," I said in a guilty tone, hoping that she'd forgive and forget.

"Don't 'sorry' me, Kuri! It's two in the morning! Do you even know who worried I was? Never do that again!" Nan paced across the oakwood floor, something I'd only seen her do when we found out that Grandpa's cancer had gotten ten times worse over the night.

"Just... Go to bed, okay? We'll settle this in the morning."

I trudged to my room and lay on my suddenly uncomfortable bed, unable to sleep. I had just witnessed a murder- Wait, what? It was coincidental, nobody could've killed him.

I pushed that thought out of my mind and eventually, after tossing and turning endlessly, I fell into a restless sleep.

*.*.*

When I finally woke up, it was well past midday and the sun was in the worst position, shining in just the right way through my window so as to blind me.

"Kuri! Down here now!" I blinked my eyes to remove sleep and pulled an oversized T-shirt over my head before running down the stairs and finding nan in the kitchen sipping a large coffee and reading something on a newspaper intensely.

She waved me over, pointing at one of the articles and getting up to pace.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kuri? Why?"

(*)

Okay!

So this was the first chappie of These Red Eyes, and I hope that you stick around to read more! I'm on holidays at the moment so you can expect the next chapters soon and expect them even sooner if you **_review_**! :)

Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

I frowned a little bit, mostly because having my head pushed into a newspaper wasn't the ideal was to read it. Lifting my head up, I stared at the bold print jumping out of it, shocked into silence.

_**Takuo Shibuimaru Dies in Crash**_

_Local gang leader Takuo Shibuimaru has just last night died of a horrifying crash when an unknown person ran into him as he was riding his motorbike - On the wrong side of the road._

I frowned again, not reading any more and looking up. "What's so wrong with it?"

Nan shoved my head back down, frantically pointing, "There! See, Kuri! Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed and read on, biting my lip so as to steel myself for the news to come.

_While the person who crashed into him is unknown, the person that he and his gang assaulted is not. Nineteen year old Sakura Fujikage was seen by Light Yagami at_-

I shot up at seeing the name again.

Light was the boy in the bookshop window! How did he know my name? What the hell!?

Nan rushed to my side, "Are you alright, sweety? C'mon Kuri, you can lay down in your room a bit, I don't mind." I swayed a bit and nan caught me despite not being very strong at all.

Together we walked slowly up the stairs.

"Okay, Kuri, I'll just get you a drin-"

"No!" I burst out, "Umm, I mean, it's good! It's all good, It's fine everything's fine and the world's fine!"

_'Except for you.'_

The words hung unspoken in the air between us and I gulped, pushing nan gently out.

"I'm fine nan, really. I promise."

She looked back at me and sighed, knowing how stubborn I could be. "Okay, Kuri. Get some sleep, okay?"

My hands stayed on the firm of her back as I pushed her out of my room, "Okay."

I shut the door and made a few rustling sounds on the bed before grabbing my laptop and turning it on. Typing in the password, I waited for it to load, then clicked on internet and typed in '_Light Yagam_i' My eyes widened at the amount of results.

'_Light Yagami wins tennis!_'

'_Light Yagami, top student in the world_!'

And the one that caught my eye the most: '_Light Yagami, information_' I clicked on it but to no avail. '_This site is Secret Property: Password needed_'

What? I typed in my password, 'Detective' and the screen popped up showing a classical Ł background and a photo of the boy himself.

Light.

What did this boy have to do with the great detective Ł? And why was there the word 'Kira' next to Light's name?

And, I wondered, why was that so easy to hack? Ugh.

My brain was swirling in all different directions focusing on just one main thought.

Light Yagami. Who was he? Slipping out of my desk chair, I walked to the bathroom holding my head as names and lifespans swarmed me, clouding my vision and giving me more of a headache than I already had.

_This isn't supposed to happen yet! _

I lifted my head, peering into the mirror and only seeing the bright blood red of my eyes.

Those cursed eyes that had plagued me since the age of twelve, since the day that mum died. I staggered over to the medicine cabinet and grasped the panadol, opening the green container and popping out one of the pills.

I pushed it into my mouth and tried to swallow but my mouth was too dry.

_Stupid names... Go away!_

Turning on the tap, I swallowed the pill along with the rust-tasting water, retching as I choked a little.

My legs collapsed and I dropped to the floor just as the names and faces left my mind.

(*)

Hi again! So this chapter was a little shorter, but I hope you'll forgive me because, hey, this is only like a day from the last chapter update and you gotta credit me for writing so fast! :)

Anyway, don't forget to **_review_**! :D


	3. Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes again, my back ached.

Actually, everything ached - especially my stomach. I groaned as I realised that an empty stomach and Panadol really didn't work together. Honestly, my headache had gotten worse if anything.

I massaged my temples gently, then removed my fingers to find a dark, sticky liquid come off.

My eyes widened and I closed them tightly, fighting the wave of nausea that made me want to puke up the remaining contents of my stomach.

_Ouch_!

I winced in pain as my head thumped.

Groaning, I got up slowly and walked to the door.

"Nan!" I croaked, "Do you have any bandages?"

"Yes dear, it's in the bathroom cupboard! Are you feeling okay? You don't sound so good!"

"I'm fine," I yelled back, not wanting to make her worry more, "I'll... I'm going out, okay? Love you!"

I grabbed the bandages and a hat to hide my bloody head and ran out before she could protest. Shutting the door behind me, I walked briskly in the direction of the park while wrapping the bandage around my still bleeding head.

The air was crisp, cool and really refreshing after the stuffiness of the house. I found myself wanting to just walk forever, to forget Light Yagami and L and that damn job with the police that I was meant to be working with today and- Crap!

Forgetting about the bandage halfway wrapped around my head, I stuck my hand out to the road, desperate for a ride.

A taxi arrived a few minutes later.

"Where to?" Asked the driver.

"The police station, please." I hopped in, staring out the window awkwardly as we drove in silence. "So..." I started, "How's your day been?"

Needless to say, it was a long ride.

When we arrived at the station forever (and a day) later, I was relieved.

I rushed out of the cab with the intent of leaving and never seeing that driver again, but heard him cough behind me and turned around.

"Money, please," he said with an annoyed expression making its way to his face, "You do have the money, don't you?"

I fidgeted in my shoes and my eyes shifted to every place but his expectant hand. "Umm... Ah... Can I pay you later?" I was just beginning to worry when-

"I'll take care of it," an old voice came from behind me and I turned to see a man with his face completely shadowed by a brown leather hat. He wore a browned trench coat and a smart shirt with pants.

Well, he obviously wore pants.

I mean, imagine some old guy walking around without them... I get the shivers just thinking about it.

I snapped out of it in time to see him paying the pissed taxi driver.

"Thanks," I mumbled, not wanting to protest lest he take the money back. "You're very welcome," he said kindly.

Walking into the building, I just missed him opening his laptop and talking to a classical Ł screen.

*.*.*

"What do we have to do with this? It's not our problem!"

"Not our problem? We're the police; we have to do something!"

"These deaths are coincidental; who cares?"

"The killings are helpful; for god's sake, who ever is committing them ought to be thanked!"

The shadowed man dressed in brown who walked in caused hushed whispers to occur between the formerly arguing officers and politicians.

"Is that... Watari?"

"It is! Does this mean L will get involved?"

The old guy who had so recently helped me out placed a sleek black laptop on a single desk, then opened it and stepped back.

"I... Am L. You are all here for one reason and one reason only. The recent events happening all over the world. I can tell you now that these killings are not coincidental. I assure you, this is an act of mass murder, done by a skilful and smart criminal. And I will catch him, no matter what."

A loud 'snap!' resounded through the room as Watari packed the laptop back into his briefcase and walked out.

I ran after him.

He knew L and L was the answer to almost everything! Light, whatever Kira was; everything!

"Wait! Watari!" I yelled as he made his was through the street.

He stopped to look back. "Oh, it's you again! Do you mind coming with me so I can fix you up? That gash looks bad."

I lifted my hand to my mildly stinging head, and made a decision.

"Sure!"

(*)

Heya!

1: Sorry for the wait!

2: Please note that I alert anybody who follows or faves of when the next chapters are up, so if you want to, please do so!

3: I still want **_reviewers!_**

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped into the luxurious black car and sat down.

It only took a few seconds to realise that something was wrong.

"W-Where are the seat belts?" I asked, confused and slightly scared. I didn't want to die because I was in a car without safety precautions. And besides, it was illegal to drive a passenger with no seatbelt! I should know, I worked with the police!

Watari looked back at me and smiled. "L likes it that way; please don't worry."

Without giving me time to argue, he started the car and we took off through the streets. I was pretty sure that we were speeding, too, but I decided not to be more of a pain and just sat back.

The ride was short, and soon I was staring at a yay-high hotel.

"Whoa," I breathed, "So... L lives here?"

Watari came up behind me. "Sometimes, yes. Most of the time, no. We move a lot; L can't afford to be tracked to a single place and his cases are all over the world."

"That must suck," I said. I couldn't imagine being away from home for so long. I'd miss nan too much. Perhaps... If it meant getting away from certain memories, perhaps I would move.

If I could be a normal girl who didn't see people's names and lifespans, I would definitely move.

But that could never happen. I

wandered in after the Watari, still mesmerised by the grandness and height of the building. No, not the grandness and height.

The fact that I was standing where L had stood before.

He was famous among all police and even the public as there were whispers among the streets, and I was going to where he lived!

I would finally find out what he looked like; nobody knew that and I would be the first.

I boarded the elevator and, when we had reached the top floor, Watari and I stepped out and walked into the apartment of the number one detective in the world.

The first thing I saw was a panda.

No, seriously.

My mind was just going 'wth?' and my eyes were darting everywhere to find the hidden cameras.

This... This panda-man... My own b-... He just couldn't be L!

The object of my confusion was, as I said, a panda-man.

He had huge bags under his eyes from what I knew was lack of sleep and wore a plain white shirt and grey baggy pants. His raven hair was swept to the right and he wore a bored but examining expression on his face.

His eyes scanned all over me and I shivered as it reminded me of the biker gang, only not as threatening.

You know what? L was completely and utterly familiar.

I already knew what I would see before I saw it and I uttered a single word.

Was that... "Beyond?"

The response was instantaneous.

L's eyes shot up from where they were examining my feet - did he have some sort of fetish for them or something? - and started to bore a hole in my poor eyes.

Watari already had my wrists pinned behind my back and I started to struggle, scared and trapped and _really_ not able to deal with this.

I looked above L's head and-

Relaxed.

'L Lawliet' floated above his head in a bright blood red.

"Not Beyond," I breathed, "Please, L, umm... Don't kill me, kay?"

The BB look-alike's face stayed impassive; giving nothing away. "Kill you? You have very important information that could contribute majorly to the Kira investigation."

I sighed and rubbed my wrists where Watari had left red marks, sitting down at one of the tables. "You can ask away, as long as you answer my questions too," I said.

L shrugged, "We each get four questions. You go first."

"What is Kira?" I asked.

"The name the public has made up for the murderer killing the criminals of the world. What do you have to do with Light Yagami?" He replied in a monotoned voice.

"Nothing; That was my question. Who's Light and what does he have to do with Kira?"

"Classified information; If I can become 100% certain that you aren't Kira, I'll tell you."

"You... Think I'm Kira?"

"Yes. What happened with Takou and his gang?"

"You won't answer my question about Light; I won't answer your question about... _Him_. And besides, don't act like you don't know, because you do." I said, not wanting to speak about the experience any more than I had to.

And I didn't have to.

"My last question; What's your real name?" I said, wondering if L Lawliet would answer truthfully.

"Ryuuzaki Omino."

I sighed, disappointed for some reason that he didn't trust me.

"No it's not." Getting up, I was about to go home when I was stopped.

"Kuri, where are you going? You're under suspicion of being Kira and as such, will stay here until your name has been cleared."

(*)

So that was the next chapter!

Don't forget to **_review_**; just like Ellie Golding's song, '_I need your love_!'

:P Bye for now!


End file.
